New Years and New Starts
by eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Swan queen, new years kiss that gets carried away"


Regina was staring at her like she was a moron and, with the mayor's jacket caught in her grip, Emma felt like one for just a moment. Then she shook it off.

"Are you serious?" Regina asked, the disbelieving expression utterly stunned at Emma's idiocy.

"Yes," Emma responded immediately before pausing and lowering her voice somewhat. "Yes, I'm serious!" she said, her voice quiet and earnest. The music from Regina's home and the party Emma had dragged her from were the only sounds other than their quiet breath in the cold night air.

Regina managed to extract her arm from Emma's grip and she straightened, her expression clearing to the arrogance that she usually displayed. "Miss Swan, whatever makes you think I'll agree to this suggestion? I see no reason to change my behaviour; this is the way that I have always treated my citizens and if you," Regina sneered, her eyes raking Emma's form critically and with more than a little desire, "can't accept that, then I suggest you leave _my_ town and _my_ son well enough alone."

Emma sighed, watching her breath in the air as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Look, _Madam Mayor_, you know as well as I do that you treat me differently to anyone else - and not just because I'm Henry's birth mother and you think I'm constantly trying to steal him away. All I'm asking for is a fresh start. A new year, a new attitude. If we stop fighting then it can only benefit Henry!" Emma argued gently, watching Regina's expression carefully for any indication that she was pushing it too far. Finding no such indication, Emma pushed a little further, "Besides, I don't think you look at anyone else the way that you look at me."

Regina's face went slack with shock for a moment before suddenly turning red. Emma panicked for a moment as she realised that she couldn't tell whether Regina was embarrassed or angry - or both.

Regina opened her mouth, an angry retort on the tip of her tongue when the music from the house cut out and the guests called out "10!"

Regina glanced over her shoulder at her home, irritation coursing through her as she knew that she needed to make a decision before midnight.

The countdown continued and Regina turned back, conflicted. She knew it would benefit her son, but the mayor was unsure whether she could come to a truce with the woman that had not only taken Henry's love but was in the process of taking her own.

"Please, Regina," Emma whispered and Regina locked eyes with her, "A fresh start is all I'm asking for."

The countdown continued behind them.

"5!"

Regina frowned, worrying her lip.

"4!"

She reached a decision and opened her mouth.

"3!"

Hesitating for a moment, Regina watched Emma's face fall as she realised they weren't going reach a peaceful truce.

"2!"

"Oh, fuck it," Emma mumbled, lurching forward and grabbing Regina. As the guests shouted out 1 Emma pressed their lips together, hard. The moment seemed to last for a lifetime as she waited for the slap that never came. Almost immediately Regina pressed back, the faint call of 'Happy New Year!' echoing as they kissed. Regina licked Emma's bottom lip and she moaned, opening her mouth.

As their tongues met Emma stumbled backwards a step, shocked by the force of Regina who grabbed her to steady her, hands reaching up and round to cup the back of Emma's neck. The kiss seemed to go on forever before, finally, they pulled back gasping for air.

First to recover, Emma mumbled, "Wow, I was only trying to shock you into agreeing…"

Regina stepped backwards, wiping her smeared lipstick off, "I didn't hear any protests from you, Miss Swan," she hissed, the snarky tone back and letting Emma know that she'd offended Regina.

Emma smiled softly, "No, you didn't." She leaned forwards and pecked Regina lightly on the lips, "A fresh start, right?"

Regina smiled slightly, not the cruel smirk that most saw but a genuine smile of contentment. "A fresh start," she agreed before turning and heading back for the house. Almost at the door she paused at the sound of Emma's voice.

"Happy New Year, Madam Mayor."

"Regina turned her head slightly, "Happy New Year, Miss Sw- Emma."

Emma grinned. It really would be.


End file.
